


Kid

by sabershadowkat



Series: And Now For Something Completely Different [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Kid

**Kid**

 

#####  [By Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@sabershadowkat.com)  
And Now For Something Completely Different 19

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


_Monday night, August 28, 2000_    
  
  
  


Xander slid his sunglasses off as he stepped past the tacky beaded curtain into Willy's Alibi Bar. He paused, slowly taking measure of the demonic patrons in the place. From his research and travels, he could identify at least three-quarters of the packed bar by their electromolecular light patterns and knew which of Willy's customers would most likely try to cause him problems. Sometimes being one of the only humans in a club or bar was a real pain, because the non-humans tended to think he was prey.   
  


In reality, he was the ultimate predator.   
  


Spike stood out like a beacon in the jumbled mix of tiny moving lights. The enhanced vampire was playing billiards with an elf, if Xander's identification skills were on the mark. Someone was getting laid tonight, he thought, and it wasn't him.   
  


Scowling, Xander picked a spot at the bar and claimed it as his own, the two Collbox demons previously occupying the space suddenly coming down with painful headaches. The only other human in the Alibi Bar was behind the counter, and by the weasely tone of voice, Xander recognized that it was Willy himself.   
  


"Hey, I know you, don't I?" Willy said, leaning his hands on the bartop in front of Xander. "It's Xander, right?"   
  


"Warat," Xander ordered without acknowledging Willy's question. The demon brew was a favorite of his when he was in a semi-foul mood. The strong drink would kick him in the slats before he decided to start toying with others' brains.   
  


"Woah, that's a pretty bold choice for a boy like you," Willy commented. Xander speared Willy with a cold glare. Willy backed off quickly. "Right. Warat it is."   
  


Xander idly tapped his finger on the bar as he waited for his drink. Hunting at the Bronze had been a disappointment, there hadn't been nearly enough vampires there to burn off his energy from the storm. He'd come to Willy's to give Spike the Hawk, then head into the woods to blow up a few trees.   
  


"Here you go, kid," Willy said, setting a shotglass before him.   
  


"It's Xander," Xander growled before slamming back the foul liquor. He twirled the shotglass over and thunked it, rim first, on the counter. "Not 'kid.' I  _hate_  being called 'kid'." His father had called him 'kid.'   
  


Turning around, Xander let out a short, high-pitched whistle. The noise in the bar stopped abruptly and all eyes looked to him.   
  


All eyes, that was, except for Spike's. Spike continued to study the layout of the billiards table, the only sign of him having heard the whistle was his hand shooting up to snatch the bike keys from the air.   
  
  
  


 **End**  


End file.
